2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
Prussia
Formerly known as the Teutonic Knights, who became a nation after conquering Old Prussia, dubbed Prussia (Preußen). In Hetalia, Prussia is the older brother of Germany, and is a part of the Axis, though not a recurring member. As the Teutonic Knights, He often invaded Russia and Poland. In his youth, he often had a varied relationship with Hungary, and a deep rivarly with Austria. After becoming the Kingdom of Prussia, he reunited the German states after the collapse of the Holy Roman Empire, which became the German Confederation. He later had the Seven Week War with Austria to take back control of the Confederation, which became the German Empire at a later time. He participated in World War 1, which ultimately snuffed most of his power at the end, where he became the Free State of Prussia. In the later thirties, the country became occupied by the Third Reich, becoming technically dissolved. After the end of World War 2, the Free State of Prussia was officially dissolved by the Allies, and the land was split between Germany and Poland. Prussia currently lives with Germany. Player 2 2P! Prussia is a fan interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "another color". His appearance and personality are not very consistent, as is mostly based of the "Another Color" of the Nyotalia Prussia. His Human name is Gilen or Akbar Beilschmidt. 'Appearance' He is physically similar to his counterpart. His hair varies from messy to smooth, and is often in a ponytail tied by a ribbon. His face often has scars, and he usually wears a very serious expression or sad. But his color scheme does not differ much from his counterpart, as his hair varies from blond to platinum to white and his eyes vary from red to pink and some instances, blue, all traits that he shares with his counterpart at one point or another. He can be portrayed in either a Teutonic Knight uniform, or in a royal outfit of the Kingdom of Prussia. 'Personality' Much like 1P! Germany, 2P! Prussia is very clean and very orderly. He tends to be very serious and strict, and does not goof around. He has a very distinct business attitude. He is a soldier at heart, ready to give and take commands. He is the strong and quiet type. He sometimes or most of the time seems depressed. He could be represented as being very pessimistic and as mentioned above, depressed. He seems to be that buzz kill who ruins everyone's happiness by pointing out sad things, and doesn't realize it. He is also lacking in self-confidence. His roles often vary in the fandom, from the strict older brother that failed to raise his younger brother to the older nation that no body likes to listen to or doesn't remember he exists (Like 1p! Canada). 'Interests' He has a preference for military conquest and religion. 'Common 2P! Traits' It is common for 2P!s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. 2P! Prussia is not shown enough to know what murderous traits he would have. Gallery